Mephasm
Mephasm is a pit fiend of cleric abilities, polymorphed into the form of an elderly half-elf, who was compelled into service under Ammon Jerro. "Half-elven at first glance, this handsome man's calm, nonchalant demeanor and perfect posture are more celestial than sylvan. Whatever angelic exterior this man wears, it starkly contrasts his reptilian eyes which send chills down your spine when they meet your gaze." Official Campaign Mephasm is a retainer of the Still Lord, Prince Levistus, ruler of Stygia. Ammon Jerro had made a pact with Levistus, and Mephasm become one of the warlock's many servants. Mephasm, along with Zaxis, accompanied Jerro to the githyanki hideout in some old Illefarn ruins north of Neverwinter. He had set up a barrier field as a back-up plan in case Zaxis failed to breach Zeeaire's portal chamber. During the raid, the PC and party arrived searching for Shandra Jerro, who was captive by Zeeaire. Mephasm was being harassed by a few succubi as the player entered the inner complex. After the succubi were killed, Mephasm, claiming to be bound there by the githyanki, instructed the player to "release" him by stating his "truename: Mephasm" so the barrier will fall. As he departed, the barrier coalesced into an "interdimensional sphere," which he gave the player as a parting gift, noting that they "will meet again." The PC encounters Mephasm again at Jerro's Haven, where he admits he wasn't completely honest at the githyanki caves and was in the warlock's employ. He tells them that in order to reach Jerro's sanctum, he'll need to get the other fiends to activate a portal. After the confrontation with Ammon, Shandra begins to break the fiends from their bonds in order to stop her grandfather from killing her comrades. Ammon attacks and kills Shandra in front of Mephasm. As Ammon was stunned by her calling him grandfather, Mephasm told him the truth of his actions, stating that "Blood finds a way, Ammon. Always." As he began to depart back to Baator, he parted stating "when one carries laws too far, they will take you where I go now." Bargaining and Mephasm's Infernal Token Once you have recruited Ammon Jerro in Act III and convinced him to share his Gold Filigree Charm recipe with the PC, it is possible to summon Mephasm at Crossroad Keep. Once summoned, the player may choose to bargain with him. Mephasm may offer to bargain for gold, enchanted items or an ability boosting item in the form of an object titled "infernal token of Mephasm." The token will passively boost an ability of your choosing by 3 points simply by keeping it in your inventory (and not in a storage container, such as a bag of holding). Like almost all other ability enhancing items, its bonus will not normally stack with others. Mephasm may offer the token in exchange for the PC's "most prized possession." The check for this item is supposed to be determined as follows: * Each time you enter the courtyard, check your gloves if your main class is Monk, check your armor if your main class is Sorcerer, Warlock, or Wizard, and check your main hand weapon for any other class. * You must have 8 or more levels in a class for it to be considered your main class. * If your weapon is the Silver Sword of Gith, fall back on armor. * You must have already bargained for the following three items: A) weapon: The Angry Soul: +3 Club with 1d6 lightning & DC14 save vs Fear for 2 rounds/hit. B) armor: Mask of Death: Death Armor (3), Finger of Death (13) and Vampiric Touch (5). Each has spell/effect has one use/day. C) something else: Boots of the Shifting Sands: Dex -1, Earthquake (20) 1 use/day and and Haste (10) 4 uses/day * The item selected in this way must be the same the last three times you entered the courtyard and must currently be equipped when you talk to Mephasm for that bargaining option to be available. Failing to meet all of the above criteria may result in Mephasm not making this final bargaining offer. Depending on when you summon Mephasm for the first time, and whether or not you meet the above criteria (e.g. if you didn't have your PC using the same qualifying item - usually a weapon - often enough) prior to bargaining with him, the trade option for the infernal token may never appear. Be aware there are severe bugs that prevent the game from checking the favorite item properly. Specifically: # Mephasm will take your favorite weapon instead of armor if you are an arcane spellcaster - and # If your main hand weapon is selected by Mephasm then neither its type, value or power will matter: whether it's a plain un-enchanted dagger, a Holy Avenger or the Silver Sword of Gith (if that happens to be the qualifying weapon your PC has been wielding), that is what Mephasm will take from you; it simply has to be what the game mechanics sees as your PC's favorite weapon. If you are playing a good aligned character, it makes little sense to choose to have Mephasm's Infernal Token boost Charisma because Joy (if recruited to the keep) may ultimately offer a charm that does the same. Mephasm is available as a summons to Hellfire Warlocks via the Summon Baatezu feat. He will not offer to bargain In this capacity and will never turn on the party, despite dire warnings indicated in the feat's description. Personality Unlike the other fiends Jerro had in his Haven, Mephasm remained relatively cordial and polite, even to Ammon. He seemed to be the most helpful to the party, even warning of possible danger to Shandra. As the fiends were freed by Shandra's actions, he commented to her that what she did was brave and foolish. When Ammon killed her in his rage, instead of taunting him, he simply chided him for the deed, seemingly disappointed by his rash assault. Whether this behavior was manipulation for an ulterior motive, or an unusual sense of kindness, is unknown. Mephasm shows affection towards Neeshka if she is present, refering to her as "little Neeshka". If they meet in Ammon Jerro's Haven, Mephasm comments that "blood attracts blood" hinting that they may be related. Further supporting this is Blooden's insight into Neeshka and her pronouncement that one of the fiends in Ammon Jerro's Haven is in her ancestry.Category:Official campaign NPCs